Solve for $x$ : $2\sqrt{x} + 2 = 7\sqrt{x} + 6$
Answer: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 6) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $2 = 5\sqrt{x} + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $2 - 6 = (5\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6$ $-4 = 5\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{-4}{5} = \frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{4}{5} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.